Song Ok Sook
| Imagem=Arquivo:SongOkSook_180px.jpg | Nome= 송옥숙 / Song Ok Sook (Song Ok Suk) | CidadeNatal=Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=14/08/1960 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz, Professora Universitária | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 송옥숙 / Song Ok Sook (Song Ok Suk) *'Data de Nascimento:' 14/08/1960 *'Local de Nascimento:' Coréia do Sul *'Profissão:' Atriz, Professora Universitária *'Altura:' 162 cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Signo:' Leão *'Educação:' Colégio Sangmyung Girl's High School, Universidade Central (B.A Teatro), Universidade Yonsei (M.A Mídia) *'Carreira:' Instituto DongAh de Mídia e Artes *'Familia:' Marido e filha *'Agencia:' ShowBeyond Dramas *Father Is Strange (KBS2, 2017) *Missing 9 (MBC, 2017) *Person Who Gives Happiness (MBC, 2016) *Police Unit 38 (OCN, 2016) *Five Children (KBS2, 2016) *Flower of the Queen (MBC, 2015) *Blue Bird's House (KBS2, 2015) *Punch (SBS, 2014) *Drama Festival 2014 - Lump in My Life (MBC, 2014) *Fated to Love You (MBC, 2014) *Only Love (SBS, 2014) *Big Man (KBS2, 2014) *Goddess of Fire (MBC, 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *I Miss You (MBC, 2012) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *I Like You (SBS, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS2, 2012) *Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *What's Up? (MBN, 2011) *Brain (KBS2, 2011) *Tree With Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) *Dae Mul (SBS, 2010) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *Smile, You (SBS, 2009) *Queen Seon Deok (MBC, 2009) *Can Anyone Love (SBS, 2009) *Innocent You (SBS, 2008) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Don't Ask Me About the Past (OCN, 2008) *Why Did You Come to My House (SBS, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *Bad Love (KBS2, 2007) *Belle (KBS1, 2007) *Fly High (SBS, 2007) *Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) *My Lovely Fool (SBS, 2006) *My Sister (MBC, 2006) *Mr Goodbye (KBS2, 2006) *The Book of Three Han (MBC, 2006) *Hello, God (KBS2, 2006) *Love Needs a Miracle (SBS, 2005) *Hometown Station (KBS1, 2005) *Only You (SBS, 2005) *Fashion 70's (SBS, 2005) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *Hyung (KBS2, 2004) *First Love (SBS, 2003) *The Bean Chaff of My Life (MBC, 2003) *Kitchen Maid (MBC, 2002) *Man of the Sun, Lee Je-ma (KBS2, 2002) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *Magic Castle (KBS1, 1999) Filmes *Grand Prix (2010) *Happy Murderer (2010) *Garden of Heaven (2003) *Eunjangdo (2003) *The First Amendment of Korea (2003) *I Love You (2001) *My Sassy Girl (2001) *Summertime (2001) *Ray-Ban (2001) *Just Do It! (2000) *Spring in My Hometown (1998) *The Harmonium in My Memory (1998) *Sky Doctor (1997) *Farewell My Darling (1996) *Walking to Heaven (1992) *Oseam (1990) *I Stand Up Every Day (1990) *Love Song of a Hero (1986) *Woman Requiem (1985) Prêmios *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Atriz para Drama Especial (Tree With Deep Roots) *'2010 MBC Broadcast Entertainment Awards:' Grande Prêmio de Comédia Feminina *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Atriz *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Ator Coadjuvante *'1995 16º Blue Dragon Film Festival:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante Links Externos *Profile (nate) *Profile (naver) Categoria:KAtriz